


Child's play

by ADLegend21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Blue' is the Director of the Institute, and the proud mother of her synth child Shaun. He asks about Ms. Piper's younger sister, so she brings him to the surface to meet her in Diamond city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's play

**Author's Note:**

> Post Institute Ending spoilers. Blue allows her companions access the Institute because why the fuck not she runs the place.

"Okay Nat, promise me again." Piper said for the 5th time that day.

"Piper c'mon." Nat groaned.

"Promise me." Piper repeated.

With another groan Nat replied, "I promise I won't say anything bad about the Institute to Shaun."

"And?" Piper continued.

"And I won't talk bad about Synths." Nat finished.

"Good. It's his first time on the surface and Blue wants it to be special. She wants him to be a regular kid, like you are." Piper said ruffling her younger sisters hair in an affectionate manner. "It's almost time, let's go wait in the market."

The Wright sisters exited their home/office to a beautiful Morning in Diamond City. Percy was still working his shift at Diamond City surplus, and the stuffy residents of the Upper stands were still in their homes, Piper was happy because she definitely didn't want Shaun interacting with them. Those two Gen 1 synths were still walking around the marketplace, announcing the Institute's control over the Commonwealth, though Blue had recently made them change their tune to add in the that Minutemen were still around to help as well. Piper knew that Blue was still beat up about having to dispose of the railroad after Desdemona flat out told her that she wasn't going to work with her son. It was the only time Blue had ever asked Piper to leave her side without having someone else go with her and she could still hear the gun fire from the catacombs of the church as Blue single handedly eliminated them, save for PAM who was still in the Railroad HQ as they stood there, running matrices as if nothing was wrong.

Piper blocked those thoughts out when she felt a tingle run through her which was, as always, followed by the shining blue light of the Institute's relay. This time there were two beams instead of one and after a loud bang Blue and Shaun stood before the Wright sisters.

"And here we are. Diamond City, the great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth." Blue said

"Whoa." That was all Shaun could say as he took in the setting. Piper noticed that Blue had gotten Shaun some non-Institute clothing to wear for the trip top side so that he looked like a regular commonwealth kid instead of a fish out of water.

"Welcome to Diamond city kid. a place like no other." Piper said warmly.

"Hello again Ms. Piper." Shaun said when he spotted her. "This is Nat?" he asked when his gaze shifted to the girl at Piper's side.

"That's me." Nat replied, "So you're Shaun huh? Piper helped your mom find you."

"Yeah, Mom told me how Ms. Piper helped. She even helped my Mom fight Mr. Kellogg." Shaun said.

"Okay Shaun, that's a story for another time." Blue interjects, "why don't we all go to home plate and have a good breakfast huh?"

"Great idea, Blue." Piper agreed. The four walked past power noodles and over to Blue's house in the city, aka Home plate, the envy of the upper stands. Thanks to the adventuring, Home plate was an outstanding place. It had a full bar that rivaled the taphouse, had hi tech lights that Blue had in her home pre-war, paintings of cats and dogs, Blue's old American Flag, and just an all around welcoming air to it thanks to Codsworths help.

"And you've arrive mum." Codsworth said as the group entered Home Plate. "Ah, young Master Shaun, nice to see you again."

"Hey Codsworth. I love what you've done with the place." Shaun saind

"Yes, well I do a good job of keeping livings areas for you and Mum clean above ground. Can I get you all anything to start?" Codsworth asked.

"Some purified water would be good Codsworth" Piper said.

"Right away." Codsworth hovered away as the four of them sat down at the table near the bar.

"So Mom tells me you two run the paper here. Is it really popular?" Shaun asked once they were all seated.

"Popular is one word for it." Piper said with a laugh.

"We tell people the truth, whether they like what it is or not. Your mom's interview was our best selling issue and she's been a big help for the paper too." Nat said, stopping just short of saying Piper's article on the Institute was the next best selling issue because of her promise to Piper.

"Wow that's really cool. And the whole commonwealth gets to read it?" Shaun asked.

"That's the plan little man. The more people we reach, the more people we help. If that's not enough, I just tag along with your mom here and we help people personally. Nat loves when I come back to tell her stories of the adventures we go on." Piper said.

"I still wanna come see the clubhouse for all of your friends!" Nat chimed in.

"There's a clubhouse?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, they have this clubhouse in the northwest that acts as a trading post for a bunch of caravans and it's got all these cool people, it's where Codsworth came from a few days ago." Nat said excitedly.

"Ah the Red Rocket truck stop by sanctuary." Codsworth said as he floated back over to the table with four canisters of purified water. "Yes, all of Mum's traveling companions live there as a refuge from the Commonwealth and trade secrets stories and tips. Why just the other day Miss Cait and Mister Garvey helped fend off a group of Raiders that were headed for Sanctuary to get bribe money., all while Mum was modifying her favorite assault rifle."

Piper caught Blue shaking her head with a smile. So much for normal conversation in front of the kids. "Ok Nat you can break your promise, the gig is up."

Nat positively beamed as she turned to Shaun. "So what's it like down there, in the Institute?" the obvious first question.

"There's a lot of nice people down there, and other kids too. There's the Thompson Twins and Quentin Fillmore and me. There's a lot of science, especially in advanced Systems. Dr. Li is nice to me and lets me watch her work sometimes."

"But how can they be nice if they kidnap people and replace them with synths?" Nat blurted out.

"What?"

"Nat! I didn't mean break your promise like that!" Piper said

"The Institue  **used** to kidnap people and replace them with synths, before I took over. It was an espionage tactic, but since I took over, we don't do that anymore. We don't have to. All those synths get to keep their lives because it's the right thing to do and helps them be the people they are." Blue always had a way with words and Piper is surprised to see a smile on Shaun's face.

"Mr. Liam says that too. I think he's happy that you became Director Mom." Shaun says before drinking his water.

"Liam's a good man." Blue replied. Piper knew all about Liam, he was 'Patriot' to the Railroad, the one leading Synths out of the Institute for them to find in the first place. If anyone but Blue was in charge, there was no telling how much trouble the Institute would give everyone, but since she was, it wasn't just BS that the Institute weren't boogeymen anymore.

"What's it like being around so many synths?" Nat asked, looking to Piper for some sort of approval, which she got.

"It's nice. They're really kind and help us out a lot." Shaun said, "They're really good at all sorts of things. Z3-24 helps me with my math homework a lot and she's one of my best friends."

 

As the kids got to talking it was easier for Piper and Blue to slip away to the other side of Homeplate to the living area where Diamond City radio played non-stop music since Travis was most likely asleep at this hour. "Thanks for getting Nat to hang out with Shaun, Piper." Blue said as she and Piper sat on the massive couch on the ground floor by the steps.

"Anything for you, Blue. Shaun needs above ground friends. Maybe I could get Nat down in the underground when School is out for a while?" Piper proposed.

"I can definitely make that happen. I am director after all, no matter how often Dr. Ayo complains. Remind me again how many times he rolled his eyes when you interviewed him?"

"37 times." Piper said with a big smile. "I know I wasn't exactly onboard when you helped them, but I wouldn't want anyone else in charge of the Institute but you Blue, or Shaun. He's such a great kid."

"Yeah, I get to raise him this time. Things are going to be a lot different in the Commonwealth now that Preston and I have the minutemen running again. Combined, the Institute and the Minutemen will have this place almost pre-war if things continue to improve."

"You'll do it Blue. Then we could maybe refurbish that house of yours and settle down for good?" Piper asked, fidgeting with the wedding ring on her finger.

"Maybe Piper Wright. Maybe."


End file.
